Re-Destro
Rikiya Yotsubashi, also known by the code name Re-Destro, is the President and CEO of the Detnerat Company, a lifestyle support company, and was also the Grand Commander of the modern Meta Liberation Army, which he ran secret. He is also the son of the infamous villain Destro. Appearance: Rikiya is a tall, odd-looking, middle-aged man with a prominently long, pointed nose and obtruding chin, as well as small, dark eyes. He has short, orangey-brown hair, set noticeably far up his forehead, a widow’s peak pointing downwards in the center, and he wears it swept back around his head. He doesn’t have any visible eyebrows, and also possesses two dark moles on the left of his forehead. This stems from a result of his quirk that causes his hair to recede. Sometimes, when he feels upset, a dark fire-like stain spreads around his eyes, becoming a large facial stain that resembles a domino mask. He is always seen in a suit that consists of a green dress shirt, a green tie and a black, pinstriped blazer with matching dress pants. He has also been seen wearing a black hat, and black coat on his shoulders, while on his way to a meeting with the rest of the Liberation Army leadership. Personality: At first, Rikiya seems like a completely normal and balanced person. He generally acts as an easygoing individual who has no problem with people making fun of him, even his employees, and genuinely believes in making a better world for people with difficult Quirks. However, this public persona is merely a façade, for he is a devout follower of his father's ideals and believes that Quirks should be celebrated rather than suppressed and controlled. Rikiya does not hesitate to kill and torture people to achieve his goals, and he does not tolerate the insult or lack of respect for either Destro or the Meta Liberation Army. When his secretary Miyashita defined Destro's book as pretentious and the Liberation Army as terrorists, he kills him on the spot. However, he does seem to show some remorse by shedding genuine sad tears about the act. Abilities and Powers: * Overall Abilities: Being the leader of the Meta Liberation Army, Rikiya is a highly respected and powerful individual, with a very proficient handle on his Meta Ability. * Corporate CEO: Rikiya is the Chief Executive Officer of the Detnerat Company, an industry that specializes in making clothing and other items for people with "abnormal" bodies. * Enhanced Strength: Thanks to the use of his Meta Ability, Rikiya gains a massive increase in physical strength. Meta Ability- Stress: Stress: Rikiya's Meta Ability allows him to store up his anger and frustration and turn it into raw power, which causes him to significantly increase in size and power when he activates it. This ability also has side effects, which resulted in him to develop early male pattern baldness due to him having to contain his stress in order to fully use his Meta Ability in combat. Fighting Techniques: * 80% Liberation: Re-Destro increases his body's bulk considerably and coats himself in darkness by releasing 80% of his stockpiled stress. ** Stress Output Burden: A move where Re-Destro focuses the energy from his stress and strikes his opponent with it. * Stress: 100%: Re-Destro increases the power of his Meta Ability to its limit, further increasing his mass and strength. He is also able to discharge large waves of raw, black energy from both hands at once. Equipment: * Claustro: '''is a wearable suit of armor developed by Detnerat that amplifies Rikiya's Stress to at least 150%. '''History: Rikiya Yotsubashi is the son of the criminal Destro, founder of the Meta Liberation Army, who died without the world even knowing he had heirs. After his father committed suicide in prison, he was adopted by the Army's surviving acolytes, who hiding his origins from the rest of the world, and has been groomed since childhood to bear the mantle of Destro, restoring the Meta Liberation Army once more. Rikiya grew up and became the President and CEO of the Detnerat Company. Using his resources and influence to extend Destro's ideology and gain followers, always avoiding attracting the attention of the authorities.Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Villain Category:Meta Liberation Army Category:Criminal Category:CEO Category:Detnerat Company Category:Meta Liberation Army Grand Commander